


if you want another, say you need another

by clachnaben



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comedy, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/pseuds/clachnaben
Summary: Mikko, Gabe and Nate at the 2019 all-star game
Relationships: Gabriel Landeskog/Mikko Rantanen, Gabriel Landeskog/Nathan MacKinnon/Mikko Rantanen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	if you want another, say you need another

**Author's Note:**

> title is from never ending circles by chvrches

Gabe complained about doing the #LastManIn campaign.

“I'm old Mikko,” he said, flopping onto his hotel bed in Winnipeg. “I'm old and boring and I want to spend bye week sleeping and playing golf.”

“No! You have to come,” Mikko said, throwing himself on the bed next to him, which made both of them bounce. “C'mon, Nate will be busy, and all his Canadian friends will be there. I need a buddy! Only Miro is the other Finn, I'm all alone.” 

“Aho will be there,” Gabe pointed out, rolling over to his front. Mikko shut his mouth. He'd forgotten about Sepe. 

“Okay okay, Miro and Sepe will be there,” he said. “I still need a buddy.”

He didn't see how Gabe could argue with that. Maybe being the greedy one in the relationship was wrong, but it had gotten him two boyfriends who indulged his whims and laughed at his jokes. It couldn't be that bad.

Gabe laughed.

“Well, it's not up to me,” Gabe said. Mikko fished his phone out of his pocket and waved it in Gabe’s face.

“I vote 10 times already,” he said, and Gabe laughed again and batted it away. He moved across the bed to lean over Mikko, pushing him onto his back.

“Forget about that,” Gabe said, and Mikko grinned up at him. He knew that face. He was gonna get his dick sucked and he was gonna be happy about it. “Nate’s still sulking, let's have fun.”

Mikko started undoing his shirt and leaned up to kiss Gabe hungrily, with a lot of teeth, delighted by the fun turn his evening had taken. 

Later, when Gabe was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, naked, with the door open, Mikko dug his phone out of their pile of clothes and took a snapchat video that crash zoomed on his ass. He sent it to Nate, with the caption “missing out ;)”. 

They’d lost several games in a string, and Nate had retreated to his own room, alone, to stew over it. He would watch tape and sulk and emerge in a few days with a bunch of ideas and a renewed passion for bossiness. Mikko didn't really understand it. Nate took everything too seriously. All of them got mad and hated losing, but sulking over losses didn't make them any easier. Mikko preferred to leave them in the past and do something fun. It wasn't all bad; Nate usually threw off his sulks in spectacular fashion, and scoring goals got all three of them hot. Winners’ sex was worth it. 

Nate viewed his snap, but didn’t respond, so Mikko shuffled up the bed to lean against the headboard and click around on instagram. Gabe sauntered back from the bathroom. He hadn’t put any clothes on, and his hair was standing on end from the shower. He looked good, and Mikko spread his legs invitingly, raising his eyebrows and feeling hopeful. Gabe snorted. 

“I just showered,” he said. Mikko shrugged. 

“So? Shower again,” he said, and Gabe shook his head, putting one knee up on the bed. The muscles around his stomach flexed, and Mikko licked his lips, letting his gaze drift purposely to Gabe’s soft dick. 

“You're insatiable,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes. Mikko didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound so bad. He reached out for Gabe’s leg, and Gabe tried to bat his hand away, so Mikko dropped his phone and tackled him, pulling both of them down onto the bed. They wrestled for a little while, until Gabe managed to jab his fingers into Mikko’s side and he squirmed away, yelping. 

“Hey!” he said, and Gabe flopped on top of him. 

“You started it,” he said, and then his jaw cracked in an impressive yawn. 

“Old man,” Mikko said, and patted Gabe’s shoulder, and then ducked when Gabe swung a hand at him. He needed to remember to vote on the website later. He wanted an all-star buddy. 

&&&

Gabe got voted in, of course, and Mikko sucked his dick and then he and Nate jerked each other off. In the post-coital glow, Nate even participated in cuddling for a few minutes before he got squirmy and wriggled out of the wet spot to sleep in the other bed. 

“Mm, is the all-star game fun?” Mikko asked him sleepily, using Gabe’s bicep as a pillow. Nate turned his head to look at him. He smiled, the kind-of goofy, crooked smile that Mikko secretly loved. 

“Eh, it's mostly a lot of drinking,” he said. “No one really takes it seriously. Lotta hooking up.” 

“Really?” Mikko asked, watching Nate’s face for some sign he had participated in the ‘hooking up’. He had previously thought that Nate was pretty vanilla, when he and Gabe had first bullied him into sleeping with them, but he knew they weren't the first men he’d slept with and sometimes he thought he would die from curiosity about Nate’s secret sexual exploits. 

Nate shrugged. 

“It’s fun,” he said, and then paused. Mikko thought he was going to say more, and then when he looked back to him his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, clearly asleep. Fine, Nate could keep his secrets. Mikko was going to have a great time and make both Nate and Gabe jealous. People liked him. He was sure he could make friends quickly. 

&&&

All of Mikko’s planning was quickly skewered by fate, which saw fit to injure Nate’s foot. He and Gabe couldn’t do anything for him, and he hated for them to worry, even though they did. Mikko always worried, and Gabe was an anxious ball of concern, for Nate, his career, the games after the break that they needed to win and then all the games after that. That was his job as the captain. Mikko was just the guy who scored goals, and also Nate’s boyfriend, so he sent Tyson a text letting him know Nate was feeling shitty. Tyson would cheer him up, and Mikko would see him after the MRI. 

He and Gabe flew together, and Gabe slept on his shoulder on the plane, because Gabe _was_ old. Mikko didn't shrug him off, and made himself stop jiggling his leg. He felt full of pent-up energy, like a rubber ball was bouncing around inside him with nowhere to go. He watched out the window as their plane descended into San Jose, the dark sky and the lit-up city, the roads winding out into the night. The plane jostled when it touched down and Gabe jerked and woke up.

“Huh?” he said, sleepily, and Mikko pushed him up into sitting. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “Are we there?” he said. Mikko didn’t answer. Gabe was useless just after waking up, and didn’t really need an answer. The Avs staff who had traveled with them got a car together, and Gabe fell asleep again in the back of the car, pressed up against Mikko’s side in the cramped car. He made conversation with the camera guy about Finland, who had been once, and then shepherded Gabe through the process of checking in and going to their rooms, next door to each other at their request. 

“G’night,” Gabe said, leaning against the door frame, already toeing off his shoes, and closed the door. Mikko dropped his bag in his room and only gave himself time to take off his clothes and fall into bed. He was fast asleep in three breaths, easily, burrowed deep in the bed. 

&&&

Press morning was boring, but they gave him one of the cool white jerseys. He pulled it over his head, and one of his arms got stuck. 

“Hey, Gabe, look!” he said, turning, the empty arm flopping. “I have only one arm.”

Gabe finished pulling his own jersey over his head. 

“Very cool,” he said, deadpan, and Mikko stuck out his tongue. He turned to Jess, who was doing the social media that weekend. 

“Take a picture of me with one arm,” he said, because it was funny and no one had told him he needed to be anywhere so he might as well do whatever he wanted. Jess smiled.

“Sure Mikko,” she said, and lifted her phone. 

“Hey do you think I could play hockey with one arm?” he asked, but Gabe was looking at his phone, his forehead creased. “What's up?” 

Gabe looked up, chewing his lip. Almost unnoticeably, his eyes darted sideways to Jess, tapping on her phone, and then he turned his phone screen to Mikko, so he could read the text. 

It was Nate. The foot was bruised, and he wouldn't play. He'd talked to Bedsy and they were sending him to do press, trying to avoid a suspension. Mikko flicked through his own calendar quickly. They were playing the Canucks after the break, and then had a string of important games. Having Nate out would be a nightmare. 

“He okay?” Mikko asked, and Gabe shrugged.

“I think so,” he said. “We'll see him tomorrow.”

Gabe was sending his own text, and Mikko read it over his shoulder.

“Say I say hi,” Mikko said. Gabe twisted his phone away.

“Write your own text,” he said, but Mikko saw him type out his name. He sent him own text to Nate as well, a couple of emojis, and a message saying it was good he wasn’t playing because Mikko wanted to be the highest scoring Av. It was a compliment and a chirp, which was a good line to walk when Nate was injured and probably grumpy. 

That night, the hotel bar was packed with players Mikko sort of knew, and flowing liberally with alcohol. Gabe parked himself in a booth and let Mikko bring him heavily poured sugary drinks, because he could be a good attentive boyfriend when he wanted to be. 

Mikko went to the bar when Lundqvist came over to talk to Gabe, looking all suave and probably like he’d disapprove of everything Mikko did. Gabe disapproved of Mikko quite enough, he didn’t need someone even more Swedish to do it. Sebastian was at the bar, and Mikko could see Miro loitering not far behind, pretending that Sepe wasn’t buying him drinks.

“You know,” he said in Finnish. “Underage drinking is wrong.” 

Sepe turned around, already holding two beers, and smiled when Mikko caught his eye. 

“Go fuck yourself,” he said cheerfully. “Are you gonna tell on me?”

“You can give me a beer to buy my silence,” he said, and Sepe put one of the pint glasses into his hand. 

“Miro and I are all alone,” he said, Miro standing uncomfortably at the edge of Mikko’s vision. “I have to look after him.” 

“You don’t have to look after me,” Miro said petulantly, and took Sepe’s other beer, taking a big gulp. He was a little young for Mikko to know well, but Mikko and Sepe had been fuckbuddies at Mikko's last juniors. 

“I looked after Sepe at Juniors, didn't I?” Mikko asked, puffing out his chest and grinning. Miro blushed, and Sepe smiled, the sort of sly sideways look he thought was flirting. It looked like Miro knew exactly what Mikko meant by “look after”. 

“Sure,” Sepe said. He had snagged a third beer and was leaning against the bar, watching both of them. Miro shuffled a little awkwardly, but Mikko ignored him. Teenagers. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Mikko asked. There was a schedule but he’d written down him and Gabe’s drills and nothing else. 

“Passing, with you,” Sepe said, making a face like Mikko was kind of stupid, which was probably fair. 

“Oh,” he said, and recovered. “Well, Gabe and I will beat you,” he said, puffing out his chest. Sepe rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, big talk from a little man,” he said. It’d been a running joke at Juniors, since Mikko towered over him. Miro made a face, but Mikko just laughed. 

“I am going to crush you,” he said, still laughing, as they went off to find their own booth. He was going to drink with people who spoke his language, and tomorrow he’d play a low stakes game of hockey where no one had any expectations of him. It was as close to a holiday as he was getting for months. 

It was good to drink and shoot the shit with Sepe, who he hadn’t seen for more than a few snatched minutes, or chat over the red line in months. Miro was quiet, Mikko thought maybe a little shy, but they kept the drinks flowing, and Mikko felt generous and welcoming even to his pale nervous face. 

Mikko stretched his arms over the back of the booth, grinning. His fingers touched the back of Sepe’s neck, just lightly. Sepe looked at him like he knew what Mikko was doing. 

“I thought you had a boyfriend,” he said. Mikko shrugged, and looked across at Gabe, who was laughing at something Lundqvist had said, and had barely touched his stupid drink. 

“He’s busy,” he said. “Entertain me.”

“No,” Sepe said ruthlessly, the little shit. “I’m not fucking you, you’ll just lie there and not do anything and complain."

"Yes," Mikko said, unrepentant. Sepe had a great dick and a terrible ass. Mikko’s ass was fantastic. Sharing it with Sepe was an act of generosity. Miro kept looking between them like he was watching a tennis match. 

“Stick with me Miro,” Mikko said. “Sepe is boring, if you follow him around you won’t get to do anything fun.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he was entertained. Mikko could tell. 

“You think you’re such a big fish,” he said. “Just because you’re fucking Mackinnon.”

Mikko paused, mock-outraged, and looked at Sepe. 

“Excuse you,” he said. “Nate fucks _me_.”

Miro nearly inhaled his beer in surprise, and Mikko ignored his spluttering. 

“Also,” he said, raising a hand to point at Sepe. “I score a lot of fucking goals. Don’t forget that.”

“I’ll get excited when you can stay on your feet for a whole shift,” Sepe chirped back, but Mikko waved that off. 

“I have many charms,” he said. “Look, if you’re not going to fuck me, who are you trying to fuck? There’s no-one worth it on your team.”

Sepe blushed, which meant he probably _had_ found someone on his team. Mikko wanted to rub his hands together. He loved gossip.

“Wait, _are_ you fucking someone on your team?” he said, greedy. “Who is it?”

“Fuck off,” Sepe said, but he was smiling. Mikko would break him before the weekend was over. 

“You’re sleeping with a teammate?” Miro said, quietly. “Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Mikko said. “No one cares. I’ve got the top line sucking my dick.”

“Ignore him Miro, it’s dark in the fucking attic,” Sepe said, and Mikko barked with laughter. Sepe was such a little bitch. 

“Fuck whoever you want,” Mikko said, looking at Miro. “What you’re gonna be, how old are you, 14? You’re not going to be 14 forever.”

Miro scowled. 

“I’m not a kid,” he said. 

“Sure,” Mikko said, and patted his shoulder. 

They drank for another hour, making fun of Miro and Mikko trying to pump Sepe for information on his fuckbuddy and getting nowhere. Eventually Sepe finished his pint and begged off, with a smug look on his face that meant he was probably going to call whoever it was he was fucking. 

"C'mon, let's go sit with the Swedes," Mikko said, and dragged Miro to the next booth over. Gabe had space next to him, so Mikko shuffled in there, Miro following him.

"How's your Swedish?" Mikko asked. Miro looked embarrassed and shrugged. 

"It's pretty bad," he said. Mikko smiled.

"Mine is so bad you wouldn't believe," he said. He patted Miro's shoulder in a friendly way, so he knew they were together in not having paid any attention at school.

"What're you talking about?" Gabe interrupted, in English. He smiled at Miro, a regal captainly smile. "Hi Miro, how's it going?"

Miro flushed red, although Mikko couldn't tell if he was shy or if he just looked like that all the time. Most probably, it was because Gabe was smoking hot. Everyone thought Gabe was hot, which only made Mikko feel more smug. His boyfriend was the hottest guy in the league, and everyone could trip over themselves with jealousy as far as he was concerned. Even better, Gabe was so hot he basically never experienced jealousy himself, so they'd had a bunch of spectacular sex with other people. It was how Mikko had originally conspired to make Nate a regular fuckbuddy, and then their equal third. Nate was awkward, and hated feeling like he was behind on anything, so Mikko has needed to be sneaky. Also Gabe was so goo-goo eyes in love with Nate it was disgusting, and Mikko was a giving person who wanted his boyfriend to be happy. 

"Good, thanks," Miro said, and Gabe nodded. Mikko put a proprietary hand on Gabe's thigh, high up enough it was clear what he was thinking about. 

"We're talking about how bad we are at Swedish," Mikko said, and Gabe laughed.

"I don't think anyones worse than you bud," Gabe said, and he clapped a hand on top of Mikko's, stopping him from moving it any further up. Buzzkill. 

"Maybe," Mikko said, since he didn't care. "What are you whispering about in Swedish? How you lose world champs this year?" 

Gabe laughed.

"No, I was talking to Henke about New York, and who's going to win the met," he said. "Like a normal person."

A few of the Canadians in a cluster at another booth made a loud noise, and everyone turned to look. They were slapping someone on the back, cheering. At another table, a few of the collected Russians cheered back, laughing. 

"It's like the fucking United Nations in here," Lundqvist said, from Gabe's other side, and Gabe said something in back in Swedish, about Russia, and Lundqvist laughed.

"What does that mean?" Miro asked in Finnish. 

“Miro I don't have time to mentor you, I'm very busy,” Mikko said airily. Miro made a suspicious face.

“You're just trying to get people to have sex with you,” he said. Mikko looked at him.

“Yes Miro,” he said slowly, as if Miro was a very slow stupid idiot. “You're telling me you don't want to fuck Stamkos? Look at him, he looks like a fridge!”

Miro flushed red, which Mikko took as a sign he'd hit the nail on the head. He turned to Gabe, reclining in the booth, sipping his very sugary drink and waiting for them to finish bickering in Finnish. 

“Do you think Kucherov would let me suck his dick?” Mikko asked in English, and Gabe choked. 

Mikko patted his back gently while he waited for him to recover.

“_What_?” Gabe asked, kind of hoarsely, when he got his voice back. 

“He's overall points leader!” Mikko said. He thought that was enough to explain it. 

“You were overall points leader!” Gabe said. Mikko grinned, remembering that time fondly.

“Yeah,” he said. “And you sucked my dick _a lot_.” 

It had been pretty great, especially since Nate had been goals leader and in a fantastic mood and between the two of them, they'd been able to convince Gabe to try most things. He'd watched Nate fuck Gabe while he sucked Mikkos dick, and it ranked in the top ten sexual experiences of his life. 

Miro looked like someone had painted him red in embarrassment. 

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Miro," he said, "Mikko's always like this it's fine."

"Okay," Miro said slowly, like maybe Gabe was fucking with him but he wasn't sure.

It was a very enjoyable evening, all round. They sat around the booth and drank for another half hour, until Lundqvist said he was too old to stay any longer and they broke up for the evening. They took an elevator together, and Miro got out on the floor below them, blushing bright red. Gabe laughed, as soon as the doors closed. 

“What did you do to that poor kid?” Gabe said, already turning his head for a kiss. Mikko rubbed his face over his beard. It was soft and scratchy at the same time, and felt great. 

“Nothing,” Mikko said. “He’s just shy.”

“You think everyone’s shy,” Gabe said, but let Mikko suck on his tongue when they kissed sloppily, until the elevator came to a stop. He tasted sugary sweet, and Mikko had been patient all evening. 

Once they were inside Gabe’s hotel room, Mikko let Gabe push him back onto the bed and crawl on top of him, kissing the way they both liked, deep and wet, enough to make Mikko groan happily. 

“You are such a menace,” Gabe said, when Mikko arched to try and get Gabe to push him down. “Will you let me do what I want?”

Mikko nodded, grinning. He would almost certainly not do that, but Gabe liked the illusion of being in control. 

“Roll over,” Gabe said, and got up from the bed. Mikko grabbed a pillow to hold onto, and undressed quickly, pushing off his sweatpants and throwing his shirt onto the other bed. 

"Fuck, oh yeah baby," Gabe said, when he turned around. Mikko turned his face to the side, pillowed on his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"Come on then," he said. 

Him and Gabe had had a lot of sex, and he loved that it meant Gabe didn't feel the need to warm him up, he just put a firm hand on Mikko's lower back and pushed two lubed up fingers into his ass. Mikko groaned, deeply satisfied. The feeling was always great, the firm sense of clenching down on something, the electric shivery thrill of the drag on his rim.

"I'm going to fuck you," Gabe said,his voice growling. Mikko nodded, and lifted up to give Gabe a better angle, and to get a hand under himself. "You should come when I'm fucking you, that feels so good," Gabe said, pulling his fingers out, fast enough it was shocking and made Mikko twitch. 

"C'mon," Mikko said, as Gabe lined himself up, rubbing the head of his cock over his hole. It was maddening, because he wanted to be fucked not teased. 

"You're such a baby," Gabe said, but Mikko didn't answer because then Gabe pushed into him and Mikko felt the pressure and then glide, the feeling of being lit up from the inside, like a paper lantern. Gabe could fuck like a machine, hard and firm and in a unstoppable rhythm. It always made Mikko feel amazing, like he could feel every ridge and whorl of his own skin, and he just sunk into it, making as much noise as he wanted, just feeling it, the feeling of being filled up, Gabe’s hands on his hips, his own hand tight around his dick. His balls were heavy and tight up against his body. 

“That’s it baby, c’mon, come on my cock,” Gabe was saying, each thrust harder and Mikko knew he was making a lot of noise but he didn’t care, it felt amazing. Gabe pushed into him one more time and it was finally enough, finally the edge, and his cock jerked in his hand and he came all over the bed, groaning loudly. 

Gabe thought he was all cool and suave and in charge when they fucked, but really he just loved fucking Mikko until he came and feeling Mikko clench around him. It always made him make a bunch of ridiculous grunting noises that Mikko still thought were really hot, because it meant Gabe wasn’t in perfect control anymore, he was just feeling things and feeling how Mikko’s body made him want to come, which was very hot. 

Gabe came with a deep punched-out noise, and collapsed forward, his chest to Mikko’s back, both of them sticky and sweaty. 

“Nate gets here tomorrow,” Gabe said, after a long time of them lying in bed together without saying anything. He sounded half asleep. 

Mikko gently rolled him off of him, and got up to rinse off in the shower. Gabe just mumbled and kept his eyes closed, pulling the sheets over him. 

&&&&

Nate arrived the next morning, having slept on the plane. He wasn't limping, but he was favouring his other foot, and wearing a thick supportive sleeve over his ankle, under his jeans. They ate breakfast together, Nate wedged between them, Gabe carefully solicitous and gentle. Mikko made sure he got Nate’s favorite muffins, and a few glasses of orange juice because he always drank them too fast, and between the two of them made sure he ate and talked about anything but being injured. 

Mikko didn’t have a lot of theories about love or relationships. He liked to take things as they came. But this was what love was for them, guiding each other onto an even keel when life, injury and pain tried to pull them off. Only Nate had ever said the words out loud, because he knew, somehow, that he was bad at showing it with his actions, and he had struggled through his own stubbornness to tell them both, that, against the odds, he loved them. Otherwise, he was thoroughly himself at all times: moody, grumpy, touchy about being cuddled or held if it wasn’t for sex, cagey about his feelings but vicious with his opinions on everything else. Mikko had never told either of them that he loved them, but they knew. Gabe radiated love back at both of them in the way he always did, bossing them around and caring for them with a determined sweetness. So, both of them knew to never give an injured Nate a moment to sulk. That was love, as far as Mikko was concerned. 

"You know you can let me out of your presence right?" Nate said, when breakfast was over. Mikko shrugged. He wasn't the bossy one; that was all Gabe. 

"Sure," Gabe said moderately, like he didn't think of the two of them as only his. "We'll see you when it's time to dress right?"

Nate put his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna be behind the bench," he said. Mikko hadn't stood up, because he was on vacation as far as he was concerned and had no interest in going anywhere rapidly. He had caught up with his countrymen, as patriotism and a desire not to go mad from only ever hearing English required, and had no other obligations he cared about. 

"Call plays for us," Mikko said, tearing one of the leftover muffins up. Nate chuckled.

"Sure Moose," he said. 

"Oh hey, Mack!" Someone called from the other side of the hotel breakfast lobby, and they all turned. It was Marchand, in a black and white Bruins jersey over suit pants.

"Hey Marchy," Nate said, smiling. "I was about to come find you."

Marchand shook Gabe and then Mikko's hands, in a friendly bro kinda way, smacking their shoulders, and then they all made some quick small-talk about the game and the league and the annoyances of doing press, and then Nate and Marchand left to do some Canadian press. 

"You busy today?" Mikko asked. Gabe shook his head. 

"Pre-game press only," he said. "You?"

"Videogames stuff," he said, because he did have that before the game. Gabe nodded. 

"I'm gonna talk to the Swedes, then nap. See you before the game?" He said. 

Mikko reached out and touched the back of Gabe's thigh, because he probably couldn't kiss him.

"Alright," he said, and put some muffin in his mouth, chewing. Gabe looked at him fondly, and then wandered off to find someone Swedish to talk to. 

They texted back and forth during the day, like they always did, and then finally it was game time - they got dressed in a room with the rest of the central, everyone grouping themselves by team or close friendship or nationality. Nate sat in the stall with his name over it in his street clothes and a jersey, looking a little out of place. He had a disposable cup and was drinking slowly, watching them both. 

"What's the play coach eh?" Mikko said, and Nate laughed. 

"I don't think I'll make a very good coach," Nate said. His eyes were a little bright, and Mikko realised he was a little tipsy. 

"What's in that?" Mikko said, reaching for Nate's cup. Nate dodged him, the drink splashing up to his fingers. 

"Hey it's mine," Nate said, and Mikko laughed at him, lifting his hands up in surrender. 

"Okay okay," he said. He loved Nate giggly and tipsy. Nate better be saving some from him. 

The game was kind of silly. No one really cared, and none of the goalies wanted to pull a muscle, so even muffins went in. Gabe had a hat-trick, and Mikko scored two of his own, and they beat the Pacific, even with Nate giggling and saying stupid shit behind the bench for 20 minutes. 

It wasn’t a hard game, and he and Gabe were barely sweaty when they came off. 

“Way to go Landy!” Nate said, and Gabe laughed and fist-bumped him. Nate wasn’t small, but without any pads and no skates he looked tiny next to Gabe. “C’mon, c’mon, stop being slow,” Nate said, as they were getting off the ice. The tunnel was full of about every kind of press and PR Mikko had ever seen, and different people calling for different players. Jess managed to catch the three of them for a photo, him and Gabe on either side of Nate. 

Mikko was used to feeling bigger than other people - he was almost always the tallest. But Nate wasn’t a small guy, and he wasn’t used to Nate feeling _so much_ smaller than him. Seeing the picture when Jess showed them, Nate looked young and slim, even slight, between them. 

Jess moved on, and there wasn’t any other press for them. Mikko still had his skates on, and he had to lean down to nose behind Nate’s ear. He smelled like sweaty hockey guys, and alcohol, and the normal surface smell of his skin. Nate turned into him, smiling, and Mikko wanted to be out of the hallway that second.   
“Go get changed,” Nate said. “I wanna go.”

“Go where?” Mikko asked, smiling. He liked to hear Nate say it. Nate punched his arm. 

“The hotel, asshole. C’mon,” he said. He gave Mikko a little shove. His face was a little flushed, and his eyes stood at even more than usual. Mikko grabbed Gabe’s arm, and gave him a good yank. 

“C’mon Landy, let’s go,” he said, grinning when Nate laughed. He knew where Mikko’s head was at. 

Nate wasn’t shy. He was disgusting and sweaty like the rest of them, but he rarely initiated. Mikko wanted to take advantage of his forwardness. He rushed Gabe through undressing and change, harassing him until they were both laughing, fighting over getting Gabe’s skates untied. 

“What’s got you all riled up?” Gabe said, when Mikko was hustling him out of the change room and down the hall. Somewhere Nate was waiting for them, and hopefully a cab that would take them to the hotel room, far away from prying eyes. 

They took a cab together, Nate still giggly from the alcohol, and Gabe pushing his luck, one of his hands high up on Nate’s thigh, gripping. 

“Not fair,” Mikko said, shouldering both of them. “Share with me.”

“You jealous bud?” Gabe said, reaching over to mess up his hair, and Mikko pushed at him, all three of them shoving at each other. They play fought, just an excuse to be touching and attention-seeking, through the cab ride and in the elevator of the hotel, until the doors closed and Mikko could finally shove Nate up against the wall and kiss his neck, scraping his teeth over the thick muscle. Nate widened his stance to take the weight from Mikko leaning against him, and pulled at his elbows, pulling him closer. 

“Mmm, yeah bud, that’s good,” Nate said, his voice deepening. Mikko nipped at his neck, a little harder, wanting to chase the sounds he was sure he could get Nate to make. 

The elevator doors pinged open, and Mikko had to step away, let Gabe put a hand on Nate’s upper arm, follow them both to Gabe’s hotel room. He liked seeing Gabe and Nate together, he liked touching Nate and hearing his reaction, he liked it all. 

In the hotel room, Nate flopped onto the bed and pulled Mikko on top of him, breathing out under Mikko's weight. He smiled, almost sweetly, fun to see in Nate's normally serious face. 

"You should fuck me," he said, eyebrows up. One of his legs tucked in the back of Mikko's knee, pulling him in closer. Mikko bit his neck again, hard enough that Nate jerked under him. 

"Yeah Nate fuck, let's do that," he said. Nate rarely offered. Mikko didn’t mind, everyone had their preferences, and he loved when Nate would fuck him, but it felt more thrilling because of its rarity. He wanted to fuck Nate real good. 

Gabe flopped onto the bed next to them, his shirt already off. 

"Stop hogging Nate," he said, and when Mikko reared back, he leaned in, a hand on the side of Nate's face, to kiss him deeply, showy and wet and with a lot of tongue. 

It was through mutual agreement, and a number of bitchy arguments, that whoever was getting to fuck whichever of them was responsible for getting the lube and condoms. Mikko thought this was fair because he was usually the one getting fucked, and now regretted insisting on it, because he had to pull himself away from Gabe and Nate making out and go dig around in Gabe's toiletries bag in the bathroom, knowing all the while that Gabe was getting the benefit of a giggly, drunk Nate, and not him. 

When he came back into the bedroom, Nate was on top, both of them naked, Nate’s shoulders huge and thick where he was holding himself up to kiss Gabe. Mikko loved watching them, his skin prickling with how hot they looked. Both of them big and strong and the hottest thing Mikko has ever seen. 

Nate bumped his nose against Gabe's and then laughed, rolling away to fall next to him, just missing collapsing on top of him. 

"Moose come here," he said, reaching out a grabby hand for Mikko. He didn't need to be told twice, and threw off his shirt and sweatpants and boxers as fast as he could, into a pile on the bedroom floor, and crawled up the bed. He dropped the condoms and lube on Gabe's chest, who grunted with annoyance. Nate was warm, his chest firm and a little sweaty under him, and when Mikko kissed him, he let Mikko slide his tongue past his lips, taste him completely. 

"Roll over," Mikko said, when they finally pulled apart. "Let Gabe kiss you."

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do that,” Nate said, nodding happily and then letting Mikko roll him over, Gabe pulled at his shoulder until they were chest to chest, Gabe kissing him deeply. Like that, kissing Gabe and half-lying on top of him, they coaxed Nate up onto his knees, the angle exposing his amazing ass. Mikko gave into the temptation, and rubbed his face over the curve of Nate’s ass, the muscle of it, the soft fuzz of hair. 

Nate squirmed, laughing a little. 

“Mikko, stop it, c’mon,” he said, pulling one of his knees ever further under himself, and then he groaned because Gabe was touching him, holding his balls up close to his body, stroking his dick slowly. At the angle Mikko could see it all, and it was crazy hot. He had to put a hand around his own dick to get a hold on himself. Nate squirmed again, and Mikko lubed up two of his fingers, impatient and hurried. He both wanted to rush, and take his time. He wanted to watch Nate squirm on his fingers, and feel the tight grip of him around his cock. 

He rubbed his fingers over Nate’s hole gently, just spread lube around and letting Nate get used to it, but Nate pushed back against them impatiently. Mikko didn’t have a lot of patience himself, and, as gentle as he could be, he pushed in, under the tips of his fingers were past Nate’s rim, and Nate was groaning in between kisses. Nate liked having his asshole played with, and Mikko liked listening to him as he pushed in and out, rubbing and twisting his fingers over Nate’s rim. Every time he pushed in, Nate would grunt, deep in his chest, and then groan, and Mikko wanted to keep making him make those noises. 

Eventually Nate twisted enough to put his head to the side, his face flushed and rec, breathing a little hard. 

“You’re killing me,” he said, a little whiny. “C’mon, put your dick inside me already.”

Mikko laughed, because Nate was so bossy all the time, even when he was trying not to be. He tapped Gabe’s leg. 

“Pass me the condom,” he said, and Gabe flailed around for a second to grab one lying next to him, and tossed it up to him. The best part about dating two people was having all the extra hands, and it meant that Mikko didn’t have to miss out on watching Gabe’s big hand around him and Nate’s dicks, jerking them off together. 

“Okay,” Mikko said, to give some warning, as he pressed the head of his cock against Nate’s hole. He head Nate inhale, and then he pressed deeper, feeling himself slip into Nate’s body and then deeper and deeper into the hot clutch of his ass, a grip Mikko couldn’t replicate in any other way. It felt so good, so intense and perfect, and when he was as deep as he could be, he grabbed at Nate’s hips and pulled him even closer. He couldn’t see it anymore, but he knew Gabe was still stroking him, the way he jerked and groaned, even in between thrusts, and the way his hole clenched around Mikko’s dick, the grip of it pulling Mikko closer and closer to coming. 

Each thrust rocked all three of them, Mikko into Nate, on top of Gabe, all three of them breathing together, moving in time with Mikko’s thrusts. Gabe was whispering to Nate, how he was going to make him come, how he was going to come on Mikko’s dick, come all over Gabe, and it was really hot, Mikko desperately trying to keep his rhythm and fuck Nate steadily. They were sweating, and Mikko could feel where his legs were sore from skating, where he’d worked hard today and through the season, but none of it mattered. He wanted to come, he wanted to bend over and bite the thick muscle at the top of Nate’s back and come inside him. 

Nate grunted, and then clenched down as he came, so tight Mikko nearly shouted. He couldn’t only grind deep inside Nate, not even full thrusts, and it was all he wanted because Nate’s ass was perfect, it felt so good, and now he could let the tight coil inside him unwind. He just had to let himself feel it for a second, and then his dick jerked inside Nate and he came with a rush of breath. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, you’re so fucking heavy,” Gabe said, through gritted teeth. He was jerking off, the muscles in his shoulder moving, but Nate was collapsed on top of him, and Mikko was just a dead weight. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Nate mumbled, squirming, and Mikko had to grab the base of the condom as they both pulled apart. Nate winced, and then scrambled off Gabe onto his side. Mikko sat back on the bed on his heels, happy to watch. Gabe was covered in Nate’s come, over his dick and chest, and he was using some of it to jerk off, fucking his tight fist hard, the red head of his dick appearing and disappearing behind his fingers. 

Nate was still a little woozy, and petted at Gabe’s nipples, his abs, kissing his shoulder and then his neck. 

“C’mon Landy,” he said, lisping a little. “We wanna see you come.”

That was enough apparently, because Gabe gasped and then his dick jerked, come spilling out over his fingers and onto his stomach. 

“Yeah,” Nate said happily, rubbing his face against Gabe’s shoulder. He was so out of it. Gabe chuckled at him, his head fall back onto the bed. 

“Go get a towel,” he said, kicking a foot at Mikko. Normally he would have complained but he had to throw the condom away anyway, and Nate would complain in the morning if they let him fall asleep sticky. He got a washcloth and him and Gabe wiped down, rolling Nate into the middle of the bed when he refused to move on his own, and then they curled up on either side of him. Mikko could see the huge discoloured bruise on Nate’s bare foot, and felt full of soft protectiveness about it. They’d be back on the ice in two days, the absolute maximum they’d get to recover, and that would be it. 

He tucked his face into the back of Nate’s neck as Gabe pulled the comforter over the three of them. Nate would surely squirm free in the middle of the night when he woke up and realised how much he was being smothered, but until then it was the three of them in an overwarm bed. 

“Gnight Landy,” he said, into Nate’s neck, and Gabe patted the bit of his arm in reach. 

“Mmhmm,” Gabe said, already half asleep, and Mikko let himself drift away. They deserved the rest, however little of it they’d get. 


End file.
